Satyr's and Shabti's
by lilyluna15
Summary: Pery Jackson meets the Kanes. Greek gods meet Egyptian gods.
1. Chapter 1

Saytr's and Shabti's 1. I get attacked by Catwoman [Percy]  
My day was going great untill I found out that cats love knives. Annabeth, Grover, and I were having a good time. We visted my parents, and went to a movie. On the way to Grand Central Station. I bumped into a gymnast in a lepord print suit. I think she was a gymnast. She was swiftly rushing through the crowd of people and seamed to be chasing a tan blob. I blinked and saw that it looked like a small person. She pushed me out of the way and hissed like a cat. Grover looked confused and Annabeth's eyes clearly said 'Let's follow her'. We pushed trough the crowd to follow her. We followed her all the way over the Hudson river toward the east bank. She went to a large building and began to scale a ladder on the side. Annabeth beat me to the ladder and was the first to climb. Grover went after me. Grover had barley made it up to the top when I was tackled. The woman in the lepord suit attacked me. She flexed her wrists and a knives popped out. I pulled out Riptide and slashed at her. She pared my strike and turned her head.

"Carter! Sadie! Come here please." she yelled. A dark skinned boy and a fair skinned girl walked out of the building on top of the other building.

"Khufu, watch the ankle-biters!" the girl said. The two kids looked at me.

"I just got tackled by Catwoman." I said. The boy laughed.

"Bast, put the knives away. I'm Carter and this is Sadie. Welcome to the Brooklyn House. Come inside please." he said. I nodded, stood, and followed the three inside. What could go wrong now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Louisa4533,** **SharonBR**,** and Splashfire for reviewing.**

2. Other Gods? [Sadie]

We lead the three kids inside. It was a little chaotic in the Brooklyn House. Felix had summoned penquins, which were being terrorised by the ankle-biters. Cleo was reading and had earplugs in. Smart girl. Alyssa was making a clay pot. Sean was napping and Julien was drawing on his face. Jaz was on the terrace doing flips and cartwheels.

"The architecture in here is amazing." the blonde girl said. The black haired boy laughed and muttered something in a different language. I looked at Carter and he shrugged. Great, the know-it-all had no clue. Thats a first. Khufu walked in from the libary, holding a book. He haned to book to Cleo. She smiled and she handed him some Dorritos. Khufu sat beside her.

"You have a baboon. Awesome." the dark haired boy said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Captian Obvious is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. The silent boy is Grover Underwood." the girl explained.

"Do you guys know about the gods?" Carter asked.

"My dad _is _a god." Percy said.

"Huh? The Egyptian gods don't have mortal kids. You are mortal, right?" I asked. Percy nodded.

"Egyptian gods may not _but_ the Greek gods do." Annabeth said.

"My dad is Posieden and Annabeth's mom is Athena. Also she calls me Seaweed Brain and I call her Wise Girl." he said.

"Awesome. I call Carter a dork. We'll fit together with all our nicknames and such." I said. Carter scowled and Bast smiled.

"Get along kittens. No catfights" Bast said. Percy and Annabeth tried their herdest not to laugh. The quiet one, Grover stayed quiet.

"We are her 'kittens' because she is A. the Egyptian cat goddess and B. she is our protector. Aside from Philip of Macedonia, our crocodile." Carter explained.

"Catwoman's a goddess. Sure. Okay." Percy said.

"Let's go into the libary and talk quietly. Sadie, inside voice please." Carter said. I stuck my tounge out at him. I made sure to let Annabeth, Percy, and Grover see the blue tattoo. Carter scowled and did the same. I saw his tattoo so he had the same idea as me. I smirked and walked toward the libary. This should be interesting, not.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Im so sorry that i havent got to update. My laptop has a virus abd I can only get on via Iphone. I promise I will post as soon as I get my computer fixed. Possibly before for Never, Ever and Saytrs and Shabtis. I won't update Kids of the future for a while. When I do, It will be a long chapter. Also for Never, Ever, I only have one vote for amortentia and zero for veritaserum. Private message what you think I should do. Again, I am super sorry. Bye for now- lilyluna15


End file.
